Currently, safes are mainly used for the storage of valuables such as jewelry. However, as society progresses and as the economy expands, bank books, cash, identification and other important documents also need to be stored. Additionally, as computer technology develops, computer media records including hard drives and diskettes need to be stored appropriately.
Thieves, if they are unable to break into a safe at its location, will often try to remove the safe to a different location. To combat this, in the prior art there are safes which are secured to the ground through bolts screwed through the bottom of the safe. However, these prior art anchoring devices are known to have inadequate sealing capabilities.
It is important that a safe always has a proper seal to protect the contents stored inside the safe. When a safe is submerged in water, if the sealing is inadequate, water will go into the safe and destroy the contents within. Moreover, if the sealing is inadequate, contents can also be destroyed by humidity or smoke and heat from a fire. Hence, a safe not only needs good anti-theft properties but also needs be highly sealed which can provide water-proof, anti-humidity and fire proof qualities.
What is needed is a better safe anchoring device.